jimbaderfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Sergei
Sergei, also known as "D," is Ajo's right-hand man. Personality A mercenary hired by Ajo Jinsaku to head the team sending the PPOR units on missions in Tokyo Sergei prefers to keep his own agenda on certain matters; he frequently ignores protocol and performs his own investigations, much to Ajo's irritation. cold and aggressive, he can be considered even more ruthless than Ajo. Appearance Sergei is a very large man with long white hair, a hulking brute in a tight-fitting black outfit that shows off his manly physique, but beyond a surface impression any comparison between him and a normal man would be totally misguided. Overview When Trudy Wells broke into Ajo Heavy Industries took down most of Ajo's security guards as well as the HK-27 Sergei shocked at such a display instantly attacked. Being able to do little more then slow him down and knowing that she would need something a lot stronger in order to take him out of the fight in a more permanent manner. Trudy attempted to absorb the energy within his body. The bruiser staggered, suddenly encountering an inexplicable weakness overtaking him as more and more energy was absorbed into Trudy's aura, but for all that she leached from him he still had as much left to give, and he started to move forward with greater alacrity, sensing that he needed to stop her soon or else he would lose his strength altogether. Trudy wasn’t able to cancel the spell in time to dodge Sergei’s attack. Fortunately she was an extremely resilient woman or else he might have shattered her collar bone or done serious damage to her shoulder, but it was a hard enough strike to make her think twice about taking another as she went careening off a wall and went sprawling onto the floor, skidding for several meters before coming to a halt battered and bruised at the base of a door frame. Luckily she ended up being knocked into a laboratory, one furnished with all manner of machine and aperture, including the standard equipment used in testing: Bunsen burners and test-tubes. It was a perfect place in which to devise a spur-of-the-moment plan, which was a very good thing as the bruiser stalking her had no intention of letting up at this point. Sergei noticed this to and finally halted in his tracks upon seeing her conjure up a small flame like the wick of a candle. Before he could stop her Trudy caused the flame to leap from her hand to spark the gasses in the air and cause an immediate explosion. She had just barely enough time to duck down beneath the desk as the shockwave filled the room with superheated gasses, then plasma roiled everywhere, setting everything on fire that was flammable and melting those objects that were not. Staggering out of the smoke with her head wrapped in what remained of her tunic Trudy examined her handy work when Sergei charred and blistered over every inch of his skin, his white hair nearly burned clean from his scalp, and his clothing in charcoaled tatters---came bearing down upon her, then Trudy found herself being gripped by the neck and slammed hard against the corridor wall while a face no longer so handsome as before glared hatefully towards her, his steely grip threatening to completely choke off her windpipe. Sergei desperately attempted to take Trudy’s life as his lone dying wish, as it was only due to the stolen energies within his body that he had survived this long. Seeking just as much to deny him Trudy summoned her own flagging energies to break his grip with a double-upward hand-block, then braced her back against the wall and kicked hard against his blackened chest, driving him backward with great force so that he went tumbling back into the room and ran up against the protruding thrust of a twisted metal rafter that had fallen from the demolished ceiling. All at once the Sergei gave a ragged gasp and felt the taste of copper upon his blistered tongue, and then he glanced down with milky eyes and gazed stupidly at the point that was now protruding from his breastbone. He then tried to lift his eyes to stare blindly at Trudy, but she was quicker to recover than he would have imagined, and all at once she slapped the palm of her hand against his chest, murmuring words once again in the same near-forgotten language as before, and all at once his grip upon his stolen soul energies began to leak away, flowing from him in a foam-like plasma that slowly dissolved into the air as the Akashic mass was released from his dying body. Abilities Sergei is a skilled and powerful fighter well trained in military tactics. He also possesses superhuman strength and endurance, as a result of infusing himself with Gel. His skin reeks of stolen life energies. Compact Akashic energy fuels his muscles and permeating every cell within his body, making him dangerous in ways that went well beyond the merely physical threat that he poses. Normally the strongest fighters tend to show up as a series of discolored lines and patterns of force that moved like the poles of a magnet, giving them strong and weak areas that could be easily exploited. However Sergei is not dipolar but unipolar, his aura is more like alternating current than direct. This is because of the compacted soul mass that infuses every pore of his body. He has no singular weak area that can be struck, and he is protected by an aura so thick that it blankets him against counter-strikes that involved Chi energies. The strongest attacks would only bounce off of him, and anything energy-based could be easily absorbed or blunted. However he is susceptible to energy absorption techniques Category:Continuum-59343921